


我必如雪崩再来 14

by bieshuohua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bieshuohua/pseuds/bieshuohua





	我必如雪崩再来 14

14。

撒兽医是在这个周末突然起了晨跑健身的念头。  
如果依照“男人突然想健身一定是因为恋爱”的情理推断，撒兽医也并不能全盘否认，但其实真正让他下决心的催化剂居然不是他家里那位画漫画的小男朋友，而是某天小魏日常嘴贱时的一句玩笑。  
某日诊所接到一只声称是误食了耗子药的仓鼠，听了仓鼠主人一把鼻涕一把泪的诉说，撒兽医才惊讶地发现世界上真的有人会把老鼠药当作治疗老鼠的药给自家宠物吃。“这家伙忒逗了。”半小时后我们可爱的实习生小魏倚在门框上看撒老师神游天外状摘下手套洗手。“啧，活在段子里的人呗。”撒兽医撇撇嘴勉强扯出个笑，把手用力在水槽里甩了甩，一回身刚和小魏对上眼神那人就突然噗嗤一声笑弯了腰。  
“诶撒老师，看，看这儿，是不是特别熟悉？”不等他问，小魏就双手扳过他的脸冲向镜子。撒兽医被他突然袭击浑身都激灵了一下，意识到小魏已经摘了手套也还是嫌弃的皱起眉头。“……什么？”他懒得去琢磨他犯什么神经，没好气地问。  
“就你这个中了毒似的脸色，跟这个生无可恋的状态，是不是特像刚那只耗子？”  
撒兽医被他说的盯着镜子里的自己愣了片刻，下一秒小魏身手仰赖求生欲地躲过了撒兽医的一声中气十足的笑骂和腿长莫及的回旋踢。“关心你关心你～！”小魏双手护胸，笑的一脸欠揍，“说真的你不觉得你最近憔悴了很多吗！  
“诶，难道是因为跟那谁夜夜春——”  
完了！小魏话说到一半突然意识到眼下的距离足够撒兽医抬手给他一记爆栗，正闭上眼准备迎接命运的重击，却没想到过了好几秒对面都没动静，像是没有get到他刚才的那半句没大没小的黄色玩笑。  
小心翼翼地睁开眼，只见他敬爱的撒老师眯着眼睛一脸认真，指节抵着下巴像是在思索什么。  
撒兽医当然不会跟任何人承认他是在回忆最近一周的做爱次数。不算不知道，一算几乎要对自己肃然起敬，五个工作日，朝九晚五的情况下，居然……做了八次。  
这还是在何漫画事业瓶颈期常常一脸烦躁无心他想的情况下达成的密度。  
怪不得最近他总是觉得疲倦。之前没被提醒的时候，哪个男人也不会乐意往这件事上联想，但小魏说完他当晚搂着男朋友睡觉的时候还在反省这件事，越想越觉得细思恐极，于是周六一大早撒兽医翻箱倒柜，把自己自从买回来就没有动过的运动衣从衣柜底下翻出来。何漫画吃完早饭准备出门晨跑的时候就看见本该在厨房刷碗的人居然整装待发地等在门口，说咱们今天一起呀。  
何漫画忙着低头系鞋带，蹲在那嗯了声，理所当然地误解了他的意思。  
等到撒兽医反应过来，他已经抱着自家恋人在公园的假山背面昏天黑地的接吻。何漫画皮肤薄，稍一运动就通红通红，淌着细汗，晨光下仿佛一朵沾着露水的玫瑰花。撒兽医从他停下来突然转身扑进自己怀里的时候就把自己此行的初衷抛在脑后，熟练搂腰给人一个法式深吻。何漫画进入状态得十分迅速，或许是在行人零星的公共场合要比全然的私密空间更刺激，何漫画喘得发抖，双手从他运动装的下摆摸进去，专门挑着撒兽医身上敏感的痒肉撩拨，眼睛里裹着亮晶晶一汪水，要笑不笑地抬眼看他，简直是大写的“你看我在你身上使坏你快惩罚我呀”。前一晚刚被用过的穴口绵软高热，在亲吻时已经有液体流出来沾湿了内裤和外面宽松的运动短裤，撒兽医并没遇到多少阻碍就完全送了进去，何漫画的脚尖勾着裤子怕掉，被人发狠的一下顶得唔唔哼叫，快乐不堪。  
事后每一想起那天他边替何漫画捂嘴不让他叫太大声把晨练的路人引来，边在人体内不断冲刺攀上高潮的情景，撒兽医依然会觉得浑身发热，需要好一阵咳嗽来掩饰脸红。  
除了哀悼强身健体计划在第一天就夭折之外，撒兽医更忙着鄙视自己意志太不坚定，一寻根源愈发觉得一定是恋人太可爱的缘故，那么热恋期如胶似漆一下好像也就无可厚非了。  
这个强大的逻辑轻易地说服了他，自此他再也没有纠结起这番事。  
今年的第一场秋雨好巧不巧，正下在何漫画公司聚餐的这一天。  
“……多冷啊，天都黑了，不想去。”  
何漫画对着窗户打个大大的哈欠，仰着头让男朋友伺候着系领带。  
“你先别乱动。”撒兽医刚一上手何漫画就盯着他嘴唇发呆，撒兽医忍着笑给他打了个半温莎结，拉开距离端详了一下，才终于俯身过去在人嘟起的嘴上安抚性地亲了一口。  
“非得去吗？”何漫画原本只是抱怨一句，可当他追着人又讨了个浅吻之后，就真的生出了几分反悔的心思。撒兽医穿着舒适的家居服，摸上去棉布裹着肌肉的手感让人不忍释手，而何漫画自己已然是衣冠楚楚，连搂着亲一下都要顾及衣服，不能尽兴。  
“我不想跟他们吃饭，就想在家跟你厮混。”何漫画见他没有让步的意思，脸上带了三分惨兮兮的可怜神色，手却好不老实地往人两腿之间摸去。撒兽医条件反射地抓住他的手腕，无奈地瞥向何漫画陡然亮起来的眼睛。  
“你看你都硬了！”何漫画高兴地宣布。被抓着的手才挣了一下就被撒兽医忍无可忍地攥紧，何漫画乘胜追击，啊呜一口咬住撒兽医的下唇，偏过头卷起舌尖去叩他的齿列。  
这样要是还能忍住就不是男人了。撒兽医在心里叹了口气，揽着人的后颈跟他昏天黑地的接吻。“想做了。”何漫画在换气的当口口齿不清地嘟囔了一声，撒兽医却在重如擂鼓的心跳中被唤醒了一丝神智，悬崖勒马地结束了这个即将要转变性质的吻。“还做，你男人都快被你榨干了。”撒兽医暗自调整呼吸，不轻不重地在人屁股上拍了一下，边说边替他把被挤歪的领带重新整理，捋平衣服上弄出的褶皱。折腾一通后看何漫画依旧是一脸不甘不愿，撒兽医又于心不忍，手指在他唇上摩挲好几下，放低音量拿气声哄，“既然答应了人家那就早去早回……回来就做，好不好？”  
两个人鼻尖碰着鼻尖，面对面喘了会气，何漫画忽然面无表情地伸手在他大腿上用力拧了一把，一言不发地转身去玄关换鞋了。撒兽医在他身后真实地嘶了一声，这一手险些没把他疼软了。何漫画的逻辑很清楚，既然不舒服大家就一块儿不舒服，撒兽医悲惨地意识到自己早晚要死在他家这小流氓手上。  
等到真的把人哄出去聚会散心了，撒兽医才有点后知后觉的空落感，刚才被撩起来的火搁在胸口不上不下，他不得不返回卧室自己打，可是撸着没两下就烦了，草草完事之后连汗都没怎么出。撒兽医愣愣地抽纸巾擦手，满脑子都是何漫画平时在床上的样子。外表看上去明明那么禁欲难搞的一个家伙，解锁起姿势地点来比他一个情场老手还要玩的开，况且不论什么地方只要是何漫画一躺上去就有种说不出的性感，好像他就是从床上扎根冒芽长出来的人，不管换了哪处巢床都能从淤泥里开出野性的花来。吃惯了蟹黄的人，当然没办法再被蛋黄蘸醋糊弄过去，撒兽医不禁深深嫌弃起自己的手，但是何漫画，情事中迷乱又亢奋的何漫画，却简直可以让他发疯。  
被手机铃惊醒的时候，撒兽医先是被屏幕上显示的时间吓了一跳，屋里寂静得能听到钟表指针的摆动。陌生号码，他接起来，却不同于一般骚扰电话标准的开头，倒是一个男人心急火燎的声音，说了半天情况才想起自报家门。撒兽医电话听到一半就开始开着免提换衣服，挂断前跟对面的人道谢的时候，他人已经打开单元门，冲进凌晨三点的夜色里。  
雨并不大，但他一路跑去宠物诊所也被浇个通透。撒兽医出门时匆忙披了件衣服，没注意是何漫画留在那里的防晒衣，薄薄的一件根本不能御寒，撒兽医在初秋的深夜里没防备打了一串喷嚏，直打得他头晕目眩，眼眶生疼。他给何漫画打电话，意料之中的无人接听。他在熟悉的地点里里外外没找见人，拔腿就往何漫画常去锻炼的公园跑。脑海里浮现的第一个念头竟然是何漫画可千万别跑到一个要被淋到雨的地方。  
公园当然也没有。  
撒兽医整个人都懵了，所有想法被细密的雨脚打乱，眼前一片雾蒙蒙的，路灯的光在头顶连成一条条模糊的线，通往无数个方向，他觉得被困住，但分明又不是被困住，他的腿抬起来就能跑却偏偏辨别不出方向。分明可以赶得及的，他想，如果最后何漫画出了什么事，但自己却因为寻错了方向而导致没能及时赶到的话，那么——不，不会。不会不会不会。刀子快要扎进心口，撒兽医及时刹住了想法。没有意外，他当然能赶到，他总能找到他，必须找到他。  
这才想起要拦一辆车。  
他跑到主路上，一气经过三个路口才碰到一辆能载客的车。何漫画聚会的那家饭店离家很近，可是车开起来就像永远都到不了似的。撒兽医的眼睛紧紧盯着窗外，无一例外的空旷死寂。车里的空气闷得他胸口隐隐作痛，他坐了没一会儿就受不住煎熬，好在这时途径一家亮着灯光的药店，他连忙让师傅停下，拒绝了开app扫码，从随身的钱包里握住半沓钱就往外抽，有两张大额纸币掉在座位底下，他只来得及说声对不起就赶着往外跑，第一步迈进一滩雨水里，他浑然不觉地把另一只脚也踏落。  
消炎药，纱布。等他攥着这些东西又跑出药店，钱包已经彻底被他掏空，手机被雨打湿，撒兽医不敢点开屏幕去看时间过了多久，只专心数着找过的街道数。从这时他开始意识到自己的无力。  
围着饭店这样找有什么用，城市那么大，每一条街巷都有无数个出口。何漫画手上有伤，不严重的话依然可以跑很远；如果血流的太严重，影响了行动，那么等找到他的时候，又恐怕已经……  
撒兽医心口一紧，突然跑岔了气，每一迈动腿都牵扯腹中一阵绞痛。这一痛他开始在心里鞭笞自己，你干嘛要逼他去？你明明知道他近来状态不好，下着雨居然非让他晚上一个人出门聚会。上一次捡到他他就是跟人喝酒，手腕鲜血淋漓地躺在你家门口，可是这一次他会跌倒在谁家门口，你知道吗？  
他又拨电话过去，这次干脆是关机。冰冷熟悉的提示音一响起他浑身的冷汗都下来。为什么关机？是手机没电还是被人拿走了？他太清楚何漫画每次出门都要把手机电量充满的习惯，这个意识几乎在一瞬间攫住了他的呼吸。  
就在绝望蔓延的时刻，撒兽医忽然被一座紫色的建筑物吸引了目光。  
从某个角度、两幢楼的缝隙看去，暗夜里只有这一处光源，奇诡的紫红色的灯光打在石砌的建筑上，是一种类似冰冷的温暖。  
玫瑰酒店。  
这四个字仿佛是神灵的指引，撒兽医在看清的那一瞬间半分没有犹豫地朝那栋建筑飞奔而去。  
他从玫瑰酒店的侧门拐向右侧的岔路，踏过那条他们第一次见面时走过的路，那根路灯杆在巷口立着，好像随时会有黑猫从巷子里扑出来。撒兽医的心脏越跳越快，视线早已预知了那条暗巷里无人的景象，以至于巷子尽头的一团阴影像一块沙砾那样突兀地硌痛了他的眼睛。  
雨不知什么时候停的。那一瞬他的心脏也停了。撒兽医几乎是踉跄着，深一脚浅一脚地跑向他。水坑映着冷白的路灯光，被他踏出逃命般的声响。巷子里缩成一团的人在他的影子罩过来时瑟缩地动了动，抬起头又迅速地埋下头去，抬起手臂挡着他，像挡着光。  
那道电话里被提及的伤口此刻毫无保留地展露在他面前，长长的一道刺眼的割裂伤横在何漫画上一次伤过的腕骨上，创口被雨水浇得溃脓发炎，蜷曲的皮肤边缘泛着透明的白。  
“到底怎么会弄成这样？！”  
撒兽医吼完这一句之后自己先愣了。  
他震惊到浑身颤抖，一整夜的劳神奔波把他的情绪无限拉长到一个脆弱的临界点，何漫画的伤口是拉断那根弦的最后一股力，他几乎是在大脑一片空白的时候对人吼出的这句话。  
何漫画被他吼的肩膀一颤，仰起头惊惶地睁开眼睛，凌乱发丛中那张尖尖的小脸刷的一下子全白了。  
他有好多好多话，原本是想说的，今晚聚会的时候他想起来上次也是在人群之间，忽然被人拿餐刀划破了手腕，可直到一低头才发现那把刀就握在自己另一只手里。所以那夜他记忆中众人惊恐的脸，应该不是因为看到有人恃醉行凶，而是看到他喝着喝着酒，忽然间就像个疯子一样拿着手边的餐刀自残。  
他跑出饭店的时候狼狈不已，他不知道怎么面对又一次看到他当众划破手腕的同事们，他也不敢回家，他不知道怎么面对他。撒兽医什么都不知道，他以为他知道自己的心病，他要他以为他知道自己的心病，但那些统统都是谎言，迟早要被戳穿的，他不知道怎么隐瞒，也不知该如何忏悔，可是不回到那个人的身边他还能往哪里去呢？那就跑远一点，但要他能够找到，他记得那个他住了很长一段时间的酒店就在附近，他们第一次见面的时候，还在里面共享了一顿质量不算上乘的晚餐。  
那双手，他记得那双手，路灯下连一只最紧张最脏最有杀伤力的生物都能瞬间安抚的手，他还妄想它们能够再一次宽容地摸摸他被汗水雨水打湿的头发，在他找到自己的那一刻。  
秋雨湿冷地贴在身上，手腕上的伤渐渐在刺痛中麻木，何漫画隐约能感觉到身上发出熟悉的热度，过不了多久就能昏过去。他抱着打颤的双腿，心中害怕到极点，在撒兽医的脚步声凌乱地响过来的时候他的心都不会跳了，明明那么委屈，只要人一开口说话就要放声大哭了，但当撒兽医忍无可忍的质问突然炸响在头顶，何漫画瞬间三魂丢了七魄，整个人被结结实实地炸懵了。  
他不由得想起上一次，他久远的仿佛已经是上辈子的未婚妻，那个同样很温柔的女人，也曾用一种鄙夷的、恍然大悟的、受侵犯的姿态对他说，我不会嫁给一个少年犯，更不可能和一个定时炸弹共度余生。  
撒兽医却忽然拉住他的大臂把他拽起来，尽管没有抓到伤处却也牵带着他疼得叫出声来。那只拉着他胳膊的手很明显地抖了一下，陡然放松了力气，下一刻世界翻转，两脚离地，他被男人抱了起来。撒兽医的胸膛还在剧烈地起伏，眼眶红得像要渗血，眉毛在咫尺之距拧成一个清晰的死结，“手机进水脑子也进水了是吧？”训他时依旧是动了真气的样子，何漫画在一派混乱中静默地狂掉眼泪，换来被人拿长出胡茬的下巴恶狠狠地在额头贴了两下。  
“……回去看我怎么收拾你。”在何漫画反应出这句话语声怪异的前一秒就有什么东西重重的滴落到他的头上，暖得像是盛夏的太阳雨。


End file.
